particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Georg Wilhelm II of Dundorf
Kaiser Georg Wilhelm II is the current monarch of the ''Dundorfisches Kaiserreich''. He ascended to the throne at age 30, becoming the fourth youngest monarch in Dundorfian history. His selection to the throne was long in coming as the last Hohenstauffen kaiser was nearly 800 years before. The throne was originally to go to Georg Wilhelm's uncle Graf Ludwig Otto XII who turned the it down in favor of his nephew. Kaiser Georg Wilhelm is considered by insiders to be good-natured, amiable, and generally likeable. However, in public he often appears quiet, reserved, and somewhat uncomfortable. Early Life father rather cold and disciplined, no nonsense man; died of prostate cancer in 2753 uncle Ludwig Otto, helped him through and became mentor quiet youth, bookish gained acceptance through sports raised in family home in wealthy Kreusi neighborhood of Bergengruber Education - attended elite Franz-Wagener-Gymnasium; took and passed Allgemeine Hochschulreife to earn Zeugnis der Allgemeinen Hochschulreife - attended prestiguous Augustus I-Universität der Bundeswehr Oderveld to earn Bakkalaureus in Business; and entered Bundeswehr as Leutnant (Second Lieutenant) in 2755. Military Service - served two years - rose to the rank of Hauptmann (Captain) - resigned commission in protest of biases against right-wing officers and enlisted men by socialist Kommunistische Volkspartei Adult Life After service, returned to Burg Falkenstein gained employment with telecommunications firm; eventually spread stock portfolio stock portfolio included VG Bergengruber shares; eventually dropped everything and invested majority share in VG Bergengruber and became part-time owner Personality - athletic - introverted - quietly-confident - will drop everything to watch or discuss fußball; procrastinates if game is on; instantly comes alive upon speaking of game - hardworker, believes in active monarch, Kaiser-Statesmen; conflicts with monarchist views of role - Family Life Marriage - met Ulla Maria when she was working for the VG Bergengruber as a barrister's assistant looking over his purchase of part of the team - Pop! pre-Kaiser interview said "I am uncertain how I appealed to Maria but somehow I did. She was the one who approached me for dinner, not the other way around. Her boldness, self-confidence and beauty drew me in and that evening I instantly knew that she was the one for me. She is certainly the most assertive partner of the relationship, but of course this is not to imply that I do am unwilling or unable to hold my own." - married on Van Tassel Day (1 March) 2761 at National Church; quiet Reformed Church wedding Kaiserin Ulla Maria von Büren-Raspes-Hohenstauffen - Ulla Maria is product of the fallen nobles of the Haus von Büren and the wealthy former-noble industrialist family Haus von Raspes. - earned degree (Bakkalaureus) in pre-law; went on to take and pass first Staatsexamen and eventually (when 32 years old) took the second test and became a Jurist (Volljurist) working as a panel barrister (Rechtsanwalt) for several major Dundorfian companies. - pop culture magazine Pop! named her Dundorf's most beautiful person Fatherhood - Clara Gertrude Maria born 18 November 2770; not eligible for throne because she is female, and line of succession follows the male line Political Career - not overly political, joined several smaller local parties; city councillor in Bergengruber Early Political Career - Won seat in Oderveld Landtag from a Bergengruber Stadtkreise for the Christlich-Soziale Union (BdA); local Oderveld Christian democratic party. Ascension to the Throne crown offered to uncle, but turned down for nephew; "Kaiser without the Crown" Royal Duties and Reign The Kaiser and the Reichstag Personal Interests - partial owner, lifelong fan of VG Bergengruber Category:Dundorfian peopleCategory:Dundorfian politicians